One of the most popular accessories for trucks and recreational vehicles is a truck tool box used to store and secure a variety of tools and other items in the bed of the vehicles. There are a number of different types of truck boxes, including cross-over boxes, side mount boxes, chest boxes, top mount boxes, RV boxes and others. Each truck box is typically formed of aluminum tread plate, and comprises a front wall, a back wall, a bottom wall and opposed end walls which are interconnected to define a hollow interior. The truck box interior is closed by a top lid that is pivotal on one or more hinges, usually with the assistance of gas springs.
In many truck box designs, one or more latch mechanisms and striker bars are provided to maintain the top lid in a closed and locked position to secure the contents of the box. The latch mechanism(s) may be mounted to the front wall of the box, for example, in which case the striker bar(s) is mounted to the top lid. When the top lid is closed, each striker bar engages a latch mechanism to lock the top lid in place. In order for the striker bar and latch to properly engage one another, they must be in alignment, which, in turn, depends on appropriate alignment of the top lid and the body of the truck box. Many factors can contribute to altering the relationship between the top lid and box body, including rough handling during shipment, improper installation on the vehicle, damage to the body panels of the box during off-road adventures or the like and other factors. If each latch does not align with a striker bar, adjustment must be made in order for the top lid to properly close and lock.
Many striker bar-latch constructions in the prior art permit manual adjustment of the striker bar with respect to the latch. Typically, the position of the striker bar may be altered by loosening nuts securing the striker bar to the top lid or front wall of the box and then manually shifting its position relative to the latch. This can be a tedious exercise, and seems to invariably occur when the vehicle owner has the least amount of time to correct the situation.
Self-adjusting striker bar assemblies have been suggested in the prior art as a means of providing at least some adjustment of the position of the striker bar relative to the latch without the need for manual intervention. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,416,228 and 5,342,103. In these patents, the striker bar is pivotally mounted to the top lid or box body and can move in a swinging, pendulum-type motion relative to the latch mechanism which is mounted on or adjacent to a plate formed with a notch. In the event of misalignment between the striker bar and latch mechanism, the striker bar contacts a side of the notch and pivots to a position in alignment with the latch mechanism.